


Lexi, Queen of the School

by AnaSofia



Category: A.N.T. Farm
Genre: Dubious Consent, Everyone has sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: Lexi is the Queen of the School. What she says is what goes. She uses that to her (sexual) advantage.
Relationships: Chyna Parks/Fletcher Quimby, Lexi Reed/Everyone, Lexi Reed/Olive Doyle, Paisley Houndstooth/Lexi Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Being the most popular student at school, Lexi had the power to do anything (Within school grounds, as long as a teacher didn’t complain, or see it). Anything. She was the opinion leader. Almost everyone would follow what she was doing, and what she said was what would go. “Girls who have sex with multiple men are not sluts or whores.” She proclaimed. And everyone listened. Webster High was one of the least sexually frustrated highschools in the nation! Although, they also had the most sex on school grounds in the nation, but that was a sacrifce that had to be made, and anyways, Lexi said no telling on people who were having sex at school. If you did you’d be shunned. 

There was one thing that was seemingly off limits. The A.N.T program students. Lexi wanted to change that. There was no reason for them to be off limits. They were just as horny as everyone else, or maybe even hornier considering where they are in life. And holy shit, Olive was pretty sexy. 

But right now she had other things on her mind. At this moment she was with Paisley and they were going to have sex. That’s another thing Lexi was responsible for. No one was allowed to give a shit about sexuality. Lexi, Queen of The School. What she says goes. 

Lexi and Paisley had just gotten to Lexi’s hosue, having just returned from a cheer practice at school, which surprisingly this time was an actual cheer practice and not a lesbian orgy. Of course the lack of sex, and seeing all those sexy bodies turned Lexi on, seeing them move… seeing them naked in the change room. She absolutely had to get off.

And Paisley was perfect to help her get off. Paisley didn’t care much for her own pleasure. Which occasionally resulted in her cum at the slightest touch, sometimes in class. And made her an easy fuck, if she wasn’t already with her dumbness. 

Lexi kissed Paisley on the lips, and they began to make out as they felt each other up. Lexi lifted off Paisley’s cheer uniform, and began to feel up Paisley’s breasts. Lexi leaned down to suck on Paisley’s left nipple, and then switched to the right one. She alternated between nipples, making sure to give each of Paisley’s nipples equal attention. 

Paisley’s nipples were now as hard as they could be. Lexi and Paisley shared a quick kiss before Lexi removed her cheer uniform, and now the two of them were only in panties. They once again embraced and kissed each other, hands running up and down the other body, caressing each other gentilly. 

Lexi slipped her hand into Paisley’s panties and began to rub her, slowly stroking up and down her wet folds. Lexi then slipped her finger into Paisley’s pussy, causing a moan to escape from Paisley’s lips. Lexi kissed Paisley a little harder as she slipped her finger out and then back in again. Lexi finger fucked Paisley while kissing her deeply, and caressing her ass with her free hand. 

Lexi pulled down Paisley’s panties and slowly she kissed her way down Paisley’s body, before planting a kiss on Paisley’s clit, causing Paisley to shiver. Lexi assisted Paisley onto her bed, and spread open her legs, ready to dive into Paisley’s pussy. 

She licked Paisley’s wetness a few times, but foreplay was hardly needed with how wet Paisley had gotten. She started licking a little harder, and deeper. She teased Paisley’s pussy lips, kissing her softly. She swirled her tongue around, and tried pushing it into Paisley’s entrance. She kissed and gentilly sucked on Paisley’s clit and began to finger Paisley, slipping one finger in first, and then two. 

She fucked Paisley with her fingers while kissing her clit, and licking it, sucking on it gentilly. Paisley moaned out, and there was nothing Lexi could do about it. Paisley was usually loud in bed. Thankfully no one else was at Lexi’s house right now. Paisley often was the one to get caught at school. It didn’t stop her from fucking around, though.

Lexi continued to lick and suck and finger fuck Paisley’s pussy until Paisley came. Paisley was a loud orgasmer, so again it was a good thing no one was home. 

Lexi listened to Paisley’s pleasure driven moans as she came, and then once she was done she took off her own panties and threw them aside, and sat on Paisley’s face. 

Paisley reacted almost as if it was a reflex and started to lick Lexi’s pussy. Lexi grinded into Paisley’s face as Paisley was licking, trying to help Paisley go deeper. Paisley put her hands on Lexi’s ass cheeks and squeezed them, then she reached down to her pussy and fingered herself, getting her finger wet. She then brought it back up and pressed it against Lexi’s asshole, and with a little push her finger popped in. 

Paisley fingered Lexi’s anus while she was licking her pussy, she pushed her tongue against Lexi’s entrance and wiggled her way into and then out of Lexi’s pussy, and then continued to lick around Lexi’s pussy. 

Lexi shifted so that her clit was now in position to be Paisley’s main focus, but Paisley licked around for a bit, teasing Lexi before Lexi shifted a bit again. Paisley gave Lexi’s clit one big lick to signal she was now focusing on her clit. 

Paisley sucked on Lexi’s pussy and licked her clit, sometimes a long one, and sometimes a quick flick of the tongue, building up to Lexi’s orgasm. As she drove Lexi closer, Lexi began to be more impatient, rubbing against Paisley’s face, trying to get off.

With a very clit focused few seconds, Paisley brought Lexi to the edge, and then sent her over it. Lexi held back her moans, but she shivered and bucked on Paisley’s mouth as she continued to lick. 

Lexi removed her pussy from Paisley’s mouth and the two lay there, kissing and slipping their fingers up the other’s pussy, fingering each other and kissing the day away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexi spent the afternoon and evening making love to Paisley. Paisley spent the night at Lexi’s place too, but they were way too tired by then to continue on having sex, or even put on clothes. That night, Lexi dreamed of Olive. She woke up the next day knowing that today would be the day that she would do something about her little lust. 

She woke Paisley up by kissing her on the forehead, and then as she awoke she removed the covers from Paisley and kissed her way down Paisley’s body, giving each of her nipples a kiss, and then swirling her tongue around them until they were as hard as they can be. 

“Oh Lexi…” Paisley moans. “Hurry up…” Lexi kisses and licks her way down to Paisley’s pussy before planting a kiss on it and starting to lick it. She flicks her tongue over Paisley’s clit a few times before going a bit lower, flicking her tongue over the top of and in between her pussy lips. 

She started licking up and down, deeply and then softly between Paisley’s lips, wiggling her tongue into Paisley’s entrance, and then fucking her like that while she reaches up and rubs Paisley’s clit slowly with her hand. She then switches, licking her clit while she takes two fingers and fucks Paisley with them. She keeps licking Paisley’s clit and fingering her pussy, occasionally rubbing her g-spot until she cums, and then some more fingering while she looks at her shivering friend. 

There’s not enough time left in the morning before school for Lexi to have Paisley get her off, but that’s okay, because today she plans on having Olive, and she wants to be not thinking clearly for that or she might have some hesitation or regrets. 

Classes were rather boring with what she had on her mind. But finally the time came and she wandered over to the room where the A.N.T students were usually. She peered in and it was the perfect situation, just what she was hoping for. Only Olive was in there. Perfect.

She entered the room and Olive looked up in surprise. “Lexi?” 

“Olive, has anyone told you how pretty you are?” Lexi said. 

“W-what?” Olive said.

“You’re so pretty.” Lexi said. 

Olive was still very confused. “T-thanks?” She managed to get out. 

Lexi gently caressed Olive’s face, further weirding her out and confusing her. Then she kissed her, right on the lips. 

Olive was even more confused than she was before. Especially because she liked that Lexi kissed her. 

Soon they were making out, without regard of how weird this was, without regard of how sudden it was, as teens typically do. 

Lexi broke the kiss to say “Let me make you feel things that you’ve never felt before.” and she guided Olive over to a table and pulled Olive’s pants down. Olive let herself be guided, and let Lexi pull her pants off, then her panties. 

Her natural reaction was to feel embarrassed, having her naked butt exposed. Lexi spread Olive’s legs open, giving her better access to Olive’s pussy and ass. 

Olive shivered as Lexi touched her inner thighs and her hand worked its way up, touching her pussy causing her to jump a little. Lexi caressed Olive’s ass with her other as she started to rub Olive’s pussy with her thumb, caressing her clit with a finger. Olive got wetter and wetter with every touch of Lexi’s, she had never been this wet before, even when she played with herself. 

Olive realized she was moaning, which she knew was a normal thing, but she had never felt good enough to moan out like she was right now. Lexi’s fingers felt so good she couldn’t help herself

Then she felt Lexi lick her pussy from behind, and that sent a whole new wave of pleasure through her body. She nearly swore from the pleasure. Lexi kept licking her, and Olive wondered how she must taste. She must taste good because Lexi spent more and more time with each lick of her pussy before she didn’t even remove her tongue, and just kept licking her pussy without removing her tongue. 

The licking got quicker and quicker, and Lexi was almost swirling her tongue around. Olive’s moans were louder now, only giving Lexi more motivation to eat Olive out. Lexi gave Olive a big lick upwards, and she didn’t stop with her pussy, her tongue licked Olive’s ass, which resulted in a surprised gasp from Olive, and more moans as Lexi’s tongue swirled around her ass. Olive hadn’t even thought of her ass being licked. This wasn’t only a new experience in physicality, but in mentality too. Olive’s young mind was blown. 

Lexi once again focused on Olive’s pussy, wanting to make her cum. She had no idea when or if anyone would come into the room. They were risking getting caught in this position, which did make it hotter but a huge risk. 

Lexi licked and swirled her tongue around Olive’s pussy while she had her hand reach up and tickle Olive’s clit. She increased the licking, sucking and rubbing with her tongue, making Olive moan louder and almost constantly. 

Lexi repositioned her hand so that she could get better access to Olive’s clit, and so she could rub her harder. With this she quickly brought the waves of pleasure of an orgasm she had been working so hard to give Olive over her.

For Olive, like many things that had just happened, this was also a completely new experience, as she has had orgasms before that she had brought upon herself, but she had never had one quite like the one Lexi had given her. She couldn’t hold herself up anymore as she came, the waves of pleasure from her pussy pulsing through her body. She collapsed, and essentially lost all control as she shivered, shook and humped Lexi’s tongue and fingers. 

She was still a bit wobbly when Lexi told her. “You can’t tell anyone about this, okay?” 

What did Lexi think, that she was a stupid child? Of course she wouldn’t tell anyone about it, she wanted to feel it again!

She and Lexi kissed before Lexi went off to go find Paisley.


	3. Chapter 3

Lexi was very very horny. She had gotten Olive and ate her out. Olive gave nothing in return, but Lexi expected that, and she didn’t want to scare Olive away by making her eat her out so quickly. It’s a good thing Lexi had Paisley to use for those kinds of things. 

Lexi found Paisley hanging out with some guys.

“Hey guys, mind if I borrow Paisley for a second?” Lexi said with a smile. She didn’t wait for an answer, she just pulled Paisley away. 

“Aw, Lexi, I was just about to get gangbanged in some empty room!” Paisley said.

“There will be many opportunities for gangbangs Paisley, but I need you in the washroom right now.” Lexi said. She guided Paisley’s hand under her skirt, and Paisley felt how wet she was.

As they were on their way to the bathroom, Paisley asked. “What got you so wet?” 

“Don’t worry about that, just get me off.” Lexi said. Paisley didn’t press further, she knew better not to, it was one of the few things she did know. 

The bathroom was empty, not that that mattered, every cheerleader had been in here to eat a pussy or get their pussy eaten out before. It didn’t even matter if they went into a stall or not, pretty much everyone had seen one cheerleader eating another one out. They only time it mattered was if the staff was getting suspicious, or if you had a guy in the washroom, and often then they would go into the boy’s bathrooms to fuck, it’s a little less risky that way, and you get in way less trouble being a girl in the boy’s washroom compared to a boy in the girl’s washroom. 

They weren’t going in a stall today, Lexi just leaned against the wall and then she hiked up her skirt. She wasn’t wearing any panties, they’d probably get soaked and be uncomfortable anyways. 

Paisley immediately got to it, she leaned over and kissed Lexi, rubbing her pussy, sticking her finger up it as she kissed Lexi as she had done many times before. Paisley had two fingers up Lexi’s pussy now, and she was rubbing her clit with her thumb, still kissing her. 

Paisley broke the kiss and made her way down on her knees to eat out Lexi now. Lexi held her skirt up as Paisley began to lick and kiss Lexi’s very wet pussy.

“You’re so wet.” Paisley teased and then tasted Lexi’s pussy again. She licked it flatly a few times before she really went to work, swirling and kissing and licking it, pushing Lexi’s folds around with her tongue and making her moan.

“Oh O-... oh Paisley” Lexi moaned. She nearly moaned out Olive’s name. Paisley continued to work her tongue magic on Lexi’s pussy, swirling around and hitting everything just right, not reacting to Lexi’s near screw up, although Paisley probably wouldn’t have realized if Lexi did fuck up, she was so focused on eating Lexi out, and Paisley wasn’t great at paying attention to more than one thing. 

Which is why when the door to the bathroom opened, Paisley didn’t move at all. Lexi did hear it though and looked up to see Olive enter the bathroom, and then look wide eyed at the scene in front of her. Lexi covered Paisley’s head up with her own skirt, and still Paisley did not react. 

Lexi waved at Olive and then moaned in pleasure, and then Olive waved back, went into a stall, peed, and then left, glancing once behind her to see Lexi still being eaten out by Paisley. 

Lexi uncovered Paisley. “Hurry up Paisley, before we get caught.” Lexi said, despite the fact that they already had been, but Lexi knew that Olive wouldn’t say anything. 

Paisley doubled her efforts, licking, sucking on folds, fucking with her tongue, licking Lexi’s clit and all that until she brought Lexi to an orgasm. Lexi moaned out as Paisley continued to pleasure her through her orgasm. 

Lexi pulled Paisley off of her pussy and helped her fix her hair before kissing her. “Thanks Paisley.” and then she and Paisley left the bathroom. Paisley was now horny, and she was off to find those boys again and hopefully there was still time and desire to get gangbang somewhere.

Lexi went to find Olive, and she found her quite easily, the A.N.T.’s really did stand out from the regular crowd. 

“Olive, come with me.” Lexi said, and she didn’t have to explain further, as Olive just followed Lexi to the first empty classroom they could find. 

“So, what was going on in the bathroom?” Olive immediately asked once the door was closed. For a second Olive thought she might have made a mistake, but she didn’t because Lexi explained it to her.

“All of the cheerleaders have sex with each other, and at any time.” Lexi explained. “ I was a bit horny after… after eating you out, so I got Paisley to eat me out.” Lexi continued to explain, a bit embarrassed that it was the A.N.T. standing in front of her who got her horny. 

“O-oh.” Olive said, she was embarrassed too. “Even Chyna?” Olive asked.

“No, not Chyna, we’re not supposed to touch the A.N.T.s, but as you might already be able to tell, I want to change that.” Lexi said, touching Olive. 

“So.. Do- Do you want me to eat you out?” Olive asked, the words “eat you out.” sounded so innocent coming from her mouth, so unnatural, so cute.

“If you want to.” Lexi said. “I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want.” 

“I think I do…” Olive said. “I’m not sure.”

“That’s okay.” Lexi said.

Olive thought for a moment. “I do… really I do, but I don’t want to do it here. I don’t want to get caught, get in trouble, get you in trouble.” 

“That’s okay, if you want you can come to my place and we can do it then?” Lexi said. 

“O-okay, that sounds good.” Olive said.

Lexi kissed on the lips before she went off to go to class.

Olive stood there, heart pounding, pussy moistening. She knew it now, was completely sure, she definitely, one hundred percent wanted to eat out Lexi’s pussy.


	4. Chapter 4

Coming to someone else’s place (other than Chyna’s) was not a thought on Olive’s mind before. Coming to a high school girl’s place was even less of a thought, and coming to a high school girl’s place to make her cum, well, you may as well tell Olive she’s been teleported into a porn universe. 

Porn. Olive began reciting random facts she remembered about porn. Did you know that the US state that spends the longest watching porn on average is Mississippi? 12% of websites on the internet are porn. 25% of search engine requests are related to sex. 35% of downloads from the internet are pornographic. Sunday is the most popular day of the week for viewing porn. Thanksgiving is the most popular day of the year for viewing porn. Lesbian is the most popular category in most U.S. States. Lexi would make a sexy pornstar. Olive thought she herself would make a good one too.

She snapped back to reality. Why was she thinking so much about porn right now. She was going to be having real sex, not any of that fake porn stuff… not that she’d ever watched any. Okay, she had watched tons of porn. But she never watched a video twice… because she could vividly remember it, so there was no need to watch it again, she could just masturbate to her perfect recollection of it. 

Reality. Yes, once again, snapped back to reality. She had to wait in the A.N.T room for Lexi, because Lexi didn’t want to be seen talking to any of the A.N.T.’s at this very moment, she still had to work on changing that and making it so that it isn’t a school taboo anymore.

Lexi walked up to Olive and kissed her. It was still a shock to Olive honestly that Lexi felt this way, and that she was in a sexual relationship with Lexi, and she was about to go home with Lexi. Like she thought before, you may as well tell her she’s been teleported into a porn universe. The plumber should be fucking her at any moment and every pizza should have a dick in it now.

She felt herself getting wetter and wetter as they walked. Her panties were going to be ruined with pussy juice by the time she got to Lexi’s place, and she was going to be the one being eaten out. She hoped that she’d be able to get out of these panties at least before she’d eat Lexi out. 

Olive looked over at Lexi, in her cheer uniform, Olive assumed that Lexi had some kind of meeting with the cheerleaders at the end of the day. One thing that she didn’t have to assume was that Lexi wasn’t wearing panties, you could see that plain as day. You could see Lexi’s pussy juice dripping as well. She seemed to have no shame, at least compared to Olive. If Olive was dripping pussy juice she’d probably try to hide it, try to find somewhere to get herself off. She could hardly stand walking like this, it was like every step was threatening to make her cum, but she couldn’t quite get there at the same time.

Finally they reached Lexi’s place, and went up to her bedroom. Lexi stuck her hand down Olive’s pants, much to her surprise, but she didn’t mind it either, because she was really really horny at this very moment. Lexi kept rubbing Olive’s pussy when she felt how wet Olive was. Like, Lexi hadn’t felt a wetter pussy in her life. Olive was going to be fun to play with, and she, for once in her life, didn’t mind getting another girl off without an equal return, although she was sure that she would end up with an equal or greater return by the time she sent Olive home. 

Lexi slipped her finger in Olive’s pussy and looked at her face as she did so, because it was so cute the way she looked like when she was in pleasure and she looks even cuter with her cum face.

Lexi stripped Olive out of her clothes before she stripped herself. Some people feel less powerful when they’re naked. Not Lexi, with her body she feels invincible. But she enjoyed making people feel smaller, so it was everyone naked all the time. Paisley wasn’t smart enough to have any sort of feelings about this, but she had such a nice body so Lexi liked to see Paisley naked anyways. 

Lexi spread her legs open and invited Olive up. Olive crawled towards Lexi and looked so innocent doing so, an innocent tongue was about to lick Lexi’s pussy.

Olive gently went down and started to lick Lexi’s pussy. It didn’t matter to Lexi how inexperienced Olive was, she was getting pleasure just from the sheer idea of the innocent tongue on her pussy. Olive looked so cute with her face in Lexi’s pussy. Olive just looked cute in general. 

Olive’s inexperience licks didn’t matter, Lexi was still brought to orgasm. But she didn’t tell Olive, because she wanted Olive to keep licking.

Olive knew that Lexi had orgasmed though, she had seen plenty of those on the internet. But she didn’t mind Lexi not telling her to stop, because she liked the taste of Lexi so much. She got more and more confident in her licking abilities after having made Lexi cum once. Her tongue swirled around faster and her tongue flicked Lexi’s clit, and she once again, after a few minutes of licking got Lexi off again. 

As Olive kept licking, she hoped that Lexi wouldn’t mind her bed getting wet, because eating her out really made Olive’s juices flow and there was for sure going to be a spot on the bed when she moved, how big depended on how long she was going to be there, but Lexi was going to be making a wet spot too. 

Olive brought her fingers up to use them, she inserted two of them into Lexi’s pussy and began to fuck her. She licked Lexi’s clit while fingering her.

Lexi could see that Olive was a quick learner. She was smart, so maybe she figured everything out already, but was still nervous at the beginning, she did say she remembered everything all the time. She was more than likely using what Lexi had done to her. It worked, because she managed to bring Lexi to orgasm once again, and then two more times after that before she got Olive to stop. 

Before Lexi walked Olive back home, she gave her a gift. A dildo, brightly pink. Yes, it had been in pussies before, but Lexi cleaned. Olive would clean it again just before using it. 

Olive immediately used it. She hid it in her bag, because walking into her house with a dildo would be a pretty stupid thing to do. She cleaned it and then used it to fuck herself, thinking about all the pussy eating she did today.


	5. Chapter 5

“Is that a dildo?” 

Busted. By Chyna of all people. Olive had kind of sort of left her dildo out in the open by complete accident that day, and when they got into Olive’s room, well, there it was, still there for the whole world to see… well, for Chyna to see.

“Yes, it is, shh, don’t tell anyone.” Olive said very quickly, and quietly, trying to get away from the topic of conversation as quickly as possible. It wasn’t going to be that easy though.

Chyna now talked in a hushed voice too. “Where did you get that?” She asked.

“I-” Olive started, and then she hesitated for a moment. Should she really tell Chyna where she got the dildo from? She decided, very quickly, that yes, she should tell Chyna, she could trust Chyna, and Chyna wouldn’t tell anyone. “I got it from Lexi. Don’t ask why”

“Why did Lexi give you a dildo?” Chyna asked, completely ignoring that Olive had asked specifically not to be asked. 

“I just said, don’t ask, but if you must know, I asked her to get it for me.” Olive said.

“Why did you ask her for a dildo?” Chyna said. Chyna was asking too many questions and it was starting to annoy Olive. Olive wished that Chyna would ask different questions, like questions with factual answers that Olive could answer for her, she loved sharing answers to those kinds of things, questions about her sexuality, not so much.

“Because I am a girl, with needs, I get horny, Chyna. I needed something to fuck myself with and I got Lexi to get a dildo for me because I can’t exactly walk into those kinds of places without trouble.” Olive said.

“Lexi shouldn’t be able to walk into those places either?” Chyna questioned.

“I guess she looks old enough?” Olive said. Now she really did wonder how Lexi had got dildos. Did she just use her looks to get into the stores? Did she look old enough to not get questioned? Were there just some really shady places in San Francisco? Well, there were some really shady places in San Francisco, that was known to Olive, and it is a major American city, so of course there are going to be some shady places.

Chyna and Olive just nodded, accepting that Lexi was probably just old enough looking to get into such places, although now Olive was thinking about things Lexi could’ve done to get into those places, and then Olive was wondering if she herself was beautiful enough to get into places she shouldn’t have.

And all this talk of sex had Olive horny. Very horny. 

Chyna picked up the dildo, and that only served to turn on Olive on, because that was basically her pussy juice in Chyna’s hand. Chyna examined it for a bit. Olive imagined Chyna sucking on the dildo before snapping back to reality rather quickly.

“You know that’s been in my pussy recently.” Olive said, trying her best to be flirty. She grabbed hold of the dildo. There was awkward staring into each other’s eyes before anything else happened. 

Olive then slipped her hand into Chyna’s jeans.

“No, Olive, we can’t do that.” Chyna said.

“Okay.” Olive said, respecting that Chyna didn’t want to do anything. But oh, if only she knew, they could do that, and so much more, Olive had already done that. But she respected Chyna’s wish to not continue. 

And they hung out normally, until Chyna had to go, and then Olive used her dildo on herself until she came so hard, thinking about Chyna. She really shouldn’t have been, she was with Lexi, wasn’t she?

But then all that thought was gone when Chyna told her she had changed her mind, right in the A.N.T.’s room, and Olive put her hand down Chyna’s jeans again.

“No, not here Olive.” Chyna said, as she felt Olive touching her pussy. 

“Are you sure?” Olive asked.

Chyna took a while to respond. “Keep going.” She wasn’t sure about not doing it, now Olive had her all horny. 

It didn’t take long for them to get naked, as usual for young lovers, and Olive already had her lips on Chyna’s pussy. She was doing everything that she had done to Lexi, and that Lexi had done to her, and applying it to Chyna’s pussy, and Chyna was amazed at how good it felt with Olive licking her pussy, although she didn’t really understand why at the moment why it felt so good when Olive was licking her, she didn’t know yet that Olive learned from the best. 

It made Chyna feel very very good, and when Olive added her finger, it felt even better, even though Chyna wasn’t even sure it could feel any better than that before Olive started fingering her. Olive didn’t even realize how good she was making Chyna feel until Chyna started cumming. 

Chyna didn’t announce it out loud, but Olive could tell by the way that Chyna was moaning and shivering that she was cumming, and Olive felt even more turned on, realizing that she had just made her friend cum. 

Chyna was quick to recover though, and now it was her turn to eat Olive out.

She tried copying what Olive had done to her, but it wasn’t as good as she was, not that Chyna could tell, she was completely uncertain about how good she was making Olive feel.

It did give Olive pleasure, but it wasn’t as much as she got from Lexi when Lexi ate her out. Chyna just didn’t have the experience to do the same things that Lexi did, or even the same things that Olive had just done. It took a long while for Olive to get off, but she did eventually, and Chyna was proud of herself for bringing Olive to orgasm. 

Lexi had seen the whole thing, and she was mad. Not at Olive, no, she couldn’t blame young Olive for what she had done. But Chyna, she blamed Chyna, because why wouldn’t she blame Chyna? Who did she think she was, trying to steal Olive from her?! 

But Lexi knew exactly how to get Chyna out of the picture. Then Olive would be hers, and she would be free to live her life with Olive and Paisley by her side.


End file.
